


V Short Svt Shitpost

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: Seventeen Shitposts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Very short crack, actual trash, click for a fun time, read for a laugh, seventeen crack, shitpost, will leave you questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Just click its only 195 words and you wont regret it, well maybe but stfu.





	V Short Svt Shitpost

“Billboards creating a colourful collage, like a rainbow in the night, shining, beautiful and glowing. There was never a dark street, everything is bright and lit up like christmas lights. It was blissful, full of life, masking the dark with neon smiles. The more you look, the more you realise, the more you come to see the darkness buried underneath.” Wonwoo exclaimed in a pretentious voice and a slight smirk.

“Bullshit, Bullshit, Bullshit” Minghao sung while swinging his arms like a child.

Wonwoo adjusted his glasses, “Well im sorry im not writing about how lovely your boyfriend Junhui is for my fucking english piece”

“Well acctua--” Mingyu cut him off “Aye what are ya elongated worm sacks doing here at 11pm?” He announced, his hand still on the door frame and mid swing into the room.

“Wonwoo was just spitting some bullshit for his stupid english piece” Minghao replied, now fiddling with a fucking banana peel.

 

“What is he writing about?, That fucking banana peel? Wait why are yo- nevermind.” Mingyu gave up and proceeded to pick up a nearby book titled ‘how to get your intellectual friend to date you, a guide for dummies.’


End file.
